Puddles the Apocalyptic Magikarp
by Disbanded Crow
Summary: I've seen so much abuse from the humans... someone has to put an end to it.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_Author Note: Hi guys, welcome to my latest story that I've written up! This here is the prologue and first chapter, which are both extremely short, so I've thrown 'em together. I'm curious as to what you guys think of this story idea, so please review! Thanks so much!_

PROLOGUE

All my life, I have seen nothing but suffering and enslavement by the hands of humankind. I've seen what they think of my kind, the mockery and humiliation they try to thrust upon us.

"Famous for being very unreliable…" "...an underpowered, pathetic pokémon…" "...a pathetic excuse for a pokémon that is only capable of flopping and splashing."

Yeah, way to be objective, "Pokémon Encyclopedia".

My birth name is 213. It's not the name I would have chosen for myself, but I was bred in captivity and named by a human. After a while I was released because I wasn't "shiny" or "adamant", whatever that means. I guess I probably have at least 212 brothers and sisters, considering the name I was given, but I've never met them. I was hatched in a pokéball, evaluated, and stuffed into a computer system where I slept until I was tossed out into a river somewhere. That was a long time ago.

I don't know exactly how long it's been, but since then I found a school of my fellow magikarp and stayed with them for a while, realizing quite quickly that my peers weren't exactly great conversationalists. It was them who gave me the name Puddles, and it just sort of stuck with me. I found that my intelligence outweighed theirs, but even so I was saddened whenever I saw one of them get pulled up by a fishing hook, only to be tossed back into the water, having been savagely beaten.

After staying with them for a while, I eventually left the school to join a group of luvdisc. Now _these_ were some savvy pokémon, and they taught me all that I know, really. Luvdisc were treated almost just as badly by humans, too. They were captured just to be treated as decoration or as a gift to show human love or something. After being given as a gift, though, do you think luvdisc ever see the light of day again?

It was among these luvdisc that I had decided that enough was enough. I was going to put an end to their reign.

CHAPTER 1

"Hey, Pud!" My friend Ellie, a luvdisc, swam up to me in my cave excitedly. "What's on the agenda today?"

This was our daily routine, she would wake me up every morning to ask what the day's plan was and it was always the same: train and try to evolve.

"Morning Ellie," I replied, pulling myself out of my slumber. "Same as always, of course."

"Bah, you're boring," she responded in a huff. "That's all we do, day in and out. Train, train, train."

"That's the only way to get stronger."

Ellie pouted. "But, like... we never get a break."

I sighed. It was true, we had been doing the same thing for a month now, and there had been no significant improvement.

Ellie's face suddenly lit up. "I know what we should do! We can try to find a legendary pokémon! That'd be a good idea, right? I mean, if you wanna take down the humans it'd be a great help to have a legendary on our side!"

I rolled my eyes. "We have this conversation almost weekly, Ellie. What legendary would help us? And even if there _was_ one that might be willing to help us put an end to their rule, where on earth would we find them? They could literally be anywhere."

Unlike our past conversations about this, however, Ellie was ready this time. "I heard a rumor that Manaphy was seen nearby with her bunch of phiones!"

I was still unimpressed. "Manaphy? You think Manaphy would be willing to help us destroy the humans?"

Ellie paused. "Uh... well, nope, but hey! She might know where to find a legendary that'd be willing to help us! We don't have to tell her what we need 'em for, we can just tell her that we're curious!"

Well, I guess she had a point. "Alright, I guess. Couldn't hurt, right?"

"Yay, something different! Follow me, we'll find the fish that spotted her!" With that, she sped off and I followed.


	2. I Swear I'm Not Pathetic

Ellie was one of the fastest swimmers I'd ever known, probably due to her brazen optimism. I mean, I would think that someone who wanted to help me end all human life wouldn't be so damn cheerful all the time, but I guess I couldn't tell her how to live her life.

I followed her until we reached Sal, another luvdisc in the herd. Everyone was floating around him, listening to him tell his story.

"So, yeah, I was just swimmin' along, right? All of a sudden, a _huuuge_ group of phione passed me so fast I nearly spun off and hit my head on a rock! At the head of 'em, I swear, was Manaphy!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ellie started swimming in a circle excitedly. "Where did you see her?"

Sal grinned. "Not far away! Y'know where that, like, big pile of rocks is, near the corsola guys?" He paused for a moment, but no one responded. "Aw, c'mon, guys! The corsola guys, y'know, the buncha corsolas that hangs out by the big pile of rocks?"

"We know who they are," I interjected. "So Manaphy swam by them?"

"Yeah!"

"So if we asked the corsolas, would they agree that Manaphy was there?"

Sal's expression turned sour. "What, are ya saying ya don't believe me? I'm not a liar!"

"Alright, no offense meant. Just wanted to make sure." I turned to Ellie and nodded, and we left the group to head off towards the herd of corsolas. Sal had been right when he said that it wasn't too far away, it was just about a five minute swim. Sort of made me wonder why Sal was the only one to have seen the legendary pokémon in our group.

After the short trip, we passed by a small mountain of rocks and saw about fifteen corsolas.

"Hi guys!" Ellie exclaimed excitedly. "We heard you might've seen Manaphy!"

The corsolas turned towards us and the biggest one hopped forward. "Yeah, we saw her. She and her phiones swam by really fast."

"Did you see which direction they went?" I asked.

The corsola's eyes narrowed. "Why do you wanna know?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think I'm gonna do, try and hurt her? I'm a magikarp."

The corsola paused for a moment. "I guess." He hopped to his left so that he was facing the east. "They went that way. But if you're wanting to catch up to them, you'll have to try really hard. I don't think I've ever seen anything move so fast."

"Thanks so much," Ellie replied. She turned to me excitedly. "It's a race! Are you ready, Puds?"

"I don't really have much of a choice," I replied. "Try not to leave me in the dust too badly."

"Readysetgo!" She swam off like a bullet, and I tried to follow. She was a way faster swimmer than me, but I managed to keep up enough so that she didn't leave my line of sight, at least.

We swam for what seemed like an eternity before I saw her stop. I caught up to her, huffing and puffing.

"Why," I wheezed, trying to catch my breath, "why did you stop?"

"Looook," Ellie murmured, almost to herself. I stared forward to see two sharpedos a short distance away, standing guard in front of a huge entrance to a cave. They seemed to be completely motionless. I gulped nervously. I hadn't met any sharpedos before, but I'd heard that they could be really angry and intense.

"I wonder if they've seen Manaphy," Ellie whispered. The two intimidating pokémon seemed to have not noticed us yet, and I kinda wanted to keep it that way.

"I think we should just go past them, I really don't wanna bother them."

Ellie turned to me. "Puds, don't be silly! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Is that a serious question?"

"Psssh, I'm sure it's fine!" With that, Ellie rushed forward before I could stop her and made a beeline straight to the two deadly sharks.

I cursed inwardly and slowly followed her with a huge sense of dread weighing me down.

"Hi guys!" Ellie exclaimed with a cheery tone. "My name's Ellie, and this is my buddy, Puddles!" The two sharpedos slowly focused on us, silent and menacing. After waiting a moment and not getting any reply, Ellie continued, "Err... my friend and I are on a journey to try and find Manaphy, and we heard she might've gone this way. Have either of you seen her?"

The sharpedo on the left narrowed his eyes. "Manaphy, huh?" His voice was deep and gravelly. "What would two little fishies like yourselves possibly want with the guardian of the seas?"

Something told me that using sarcasm would be a bad idea this time. "Ahem..." As the first bit of sound left my lips, the two sharpedos glared at me menacingly. "Uh... we were... uh... just wanting to talk to her. Be kinda cool... err... to meet Manaphy. We're big fans."

The two sharpedos glanced at each other. "Sorry, kids," the sharpedo on the right said in an almost identical voice, "we ain't allowed to let anybody in."

"Huh?" Ellie and I looked past the sharpedos, but all we could see was darkness inside the cave. "You mean she's in there?"

He bared his teeth in response. "We were... employed by her to keep her and her kids safe. No visitors."

I blinked. "Well if that's true, then why tell us she's in there?"

The sharpedo on the left snickered. "What does it matter if we tell _you?_ Ain't like you're gonna overpower us and get through."

"Eh, that's a good point," Ellie replied. She turned to me. "Well, in that case I guess we should go, huh, Puds?"

"Uh-" before I could finish my thought, Ellie rushed forward and tried to make it past the two sharpedos. To my surprise, though, the two moved quicker than I thought possible, coming together to form a wall that Ellie slammed into.

"Ow!" Ellie bounced off the two and I saw a pretty bad scrape on her face.

"Nice try, kid." The sharpedos returned to their original positions. "There's a reason Manaphy chose us to guard her. We're the best of the best."

I paused, trying to think of a way through this situation. There was no way we could fight our way past them, and if their reflexes were so good that Ellie couldn't slip by, there was no point in me trying it too.

"Alright. We'll be going now." I gestured with my fin to Ellie and we floated away.

"What're we gonna do, Puds?" Ellie whispered to me as soon as we were out of earshot.

"We're gonna wait," I whispered back, "Manaphy's gotta come out of there at some point. Once she does, we'll get her attention and ask to talk."


	3. Ellie Almost Kills Me

"I mean, geez, what is _wrong_ with you?" I asked Ellie as we watched the two sharpedo from a distance. I didn't think they were noticing us anymore. "How could you just go up to some of the most deadly creatures in the sea like that? Don't you have any sense of self-preservation?"

"Oh, it turned out okay, didn't it?" She grinned at me, despite the scrape on her face. "Besides, if we did what _you_ wanted and just ignored 'em, we wouldn't have known that Manaphy was in there, we would've just been swimming forever and gotten ourselves lost."

"Hmph." I was about to reply, but I saw one of the sharpedo say something to his friend and swim away. "Where do you think he's going?"

"I dunno, but I bet I can slip past when it's just one of them!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. I guess in all actuality, she very well could've been. " _What?!_ What do you wanna do, try and push past the one guy and get us killed?"

"Aw, he wouldn't kill us!" She seemed awfully sure of herself, despite never having actually met a sharpedo before in real life and only hearing nasty rumors about them. "Manaphy's, like, super-peaceful, right? So why would her friends kill us?"

I had to resist slapping her with my fin. "Because Manaphy's super-peaceful, that's why! That's why she needs the protection, because she hates fighting!"

My words seemed to have no effect. "Alright, so you distract him and I'll swim by as fast as I can, sound good?"

"No! No, there is no way I'm doing that!"

"Awesome." She tackled into me, pushing me in over the rock we had been hiding behind. I must have made a grunt or something, because the sharpedo immediately noticed me.

"Hey!" He didn't sound pleased at all. "What're you doin', hiding all the way over there?"

"H-hi..." I silently cursed my friend as I swam towards the personification of fishy death. "How's it goin'?"

He didn't make a sound until I floated in front of him. "I told you, no one's allowed in to see Manaphy."

"I understand that," I replied, trying to sound like I wasn't a meal. "But it's not like we're wanting to upset her in any way, I just wanted her advice."

The shark was silent for a moment before exposing his fangs. "Y'know, they say that magikarp have really tough scales, but if you manage to get past 'em they're really tasty."

I stared at the fangs. I think I had heard somewhere that sharpedo were supposedly able to chomp through steel. That didn't bode well for me.

"Well... I'm afraid I wouldn't know, I'm more of a seaweed kinda guy myself. I have had some poképuffs though, you ever try any of those before?"

The sharpedo was about to respond when a sudden "AAAAAAAHHHH" sounded out, and Ellie burst out of nowhere, rushing past the both of us at breakneck speeds.

"Hey!" The shark turned around and gave chase as fast as he could, and I followed behind at a significantly lesser rate.

Less than a minute passed before the three of us were deposited into a large cavern with a sandy floor. All around were dozens of phiones and in the center slept Manaphy.

"MANAPHYHELP-" Ellie was cut off by the sharpedo slamming into her and causing her to crash into one of the cave walls and float to the ground, unconscious.

"Huh...?" Manaphy stirred and opened her eyes to see one of her bodyguards floating above a knocked out and seriously scraped up luvdisc and me, a random magikarp. "What's going on?"

She floated up to face the sharpedo fully and he gulped nervously. "Uh... M-mistress, hey, funny story..."

Manaphy turned away from him and floated down to Ellie, assessing her wounds. "Please tell me, Alexander, what is going on here?"

"Well... y'know, Frank and I were keepin' guard like ya asked us to, and these two here kept coming back askin' to see ya, and we told 'em no, y'know... But then Frank went to get somethin' to eat for us and they rushed past me."

Manaphy looked from Ellie to me, then focused back on Alexander. "Well, obviously whatever they want is so important that they're willing to risk their lives trying to fool two sharpedos. Go back to the entrance of the cave, Alexander. I'll hear these two out."

Alexander bowed to Manaphy and turned around. He gave me a dirty look before swimming past me and towards the entrance of the cave.

I floated down to Manaphy, suddenly aware that there were a lot of eyes on us from the hoard of phiones. Manaphy paid them no mind, simply attending to Ellie.

"I do apologize," she murmured, "I've been on edge ever since the last war that ended just a few years ago. I usually abhor violence, but I recognize that sometimes protection is necessary, especially for my children." Her hands glowed with a soft white light and she placed them on Ellie.

I watched in awe as Ellie's scrapes disappeared and she opened her eyes. "Wow!" She righted herself. "Geez, I feel great! That was almost worth getting slammed into a wall made of rocks!"

Manaphy chuckled. "Well I'm glad that Alexander knew not to kill either of you. I've been trying to teach them to only really use deadly force on actual threats. Now, what can I do for you?"

I cleared my throat, and she focused on me. It was a bit disconcerting. I mean, Manaphy was practically a god, right? "Well... um... we were actually hoping you might be able to point us towards some other legendary pokémon, like more battle-focused ones..."

Manaphy looked at me with confusion. "You both risked your lives to get an audience with me, and all you want is to find a _different_ legendary pokémon?"

"Yup!" Ellie excitedly replied. "Y'see, ma'am, we're on a mission, a mission to train under a powerful legendary, but we don't know where to find one! So we heard you were nearby and figured you might be able to tell us!"

Manaphy paused, a downtrodden expression filling her face. "Oh, I see... I guess I'm not good enough for you, is that it?"

"N-no, it's not that!" I should've known Ellie would've messed this up. "It's just... well... you don't really battle and we were hoping someone more ferocious would help us!"

"I see," she sighed and paused for another brief moment. "Well, if you're looking for ferocity, there is really no one better to seek than Mewtwo. He's been trying to keep his temper down since he became friends with Mew, but he's still really destructive."

"Mewtwo! That's perfect!" Why hadn't I thought of that before? Of all the legendary pokémon, Mewtwo was the perfect candidate to help our cause! "Where can we find him?"

"He lives in Kanto," she replied. "We'll head there in the morning and you can follow us, how does that sound?"

"Yay!" Ellie exclaimed, "Field trip!" Her cheers were matched by the surrounding phiones, who were jumping up and down excitedly.

I sighed, feeling like this whole thing should be taken more seriously.


	4. How is Manaphy Even a Legendary

_A/N: Hey guys! I hope everyone enjoys this latest chapter and I hope everyone is enjoying this story as a whole! Feel free to leave a review, they help keep me alive! :D_

"Alright, guys!" Manaphy floated in front of us the next morning, facing a large crowd of phiones, two sharpedos, and Ellie and I. "You know the drill! We're going to Cerulean City in Kanto, it'll be a bit of a long journey. No one gets left behind! If our guests," she nodded to Ellie and I, "start falling behind, make sure to help them out! Everyone ready?" There was a mass murmuring of agreement, and suddenly the huge crowd lifted up and started swimming almost in sync.

They were ridiculously fast; I was lagging in the back while Ellie seemed to be having no trouble at all.

"Hey, hurry it up, splashy!" I heard a voice taunt from the hoard of phiones. What an original insult. I grunted with effort and tried to swim harder, but there was no way I'd be able to keep up with these guys. A presence rose up behind me.

"Don't you worry, little marikarp." I glanced up to see a phione swimming above me. She grabbed me and started swimming forward, and we were rocketing along with the others.

"Thanks!" I tried to yell through the water that was blasting past us.

"Don't mention it!" She yelled back.

We surged forward for what must have been hours. I really have no idea how these pokémon didn't get tired or slow down whatsoever that whole time. I couldn't go anywhere near as fast as these guys and I would've needed a break in no time. I tried to imagine being as strong as them but I just couldn't. I felt utterly powerless.

We eventually came to a stop, and I could see why by looking up. There were a bunch of boats with fishnets in the water.

"Alright, guys," Manaphy said, watching them carefully. "We're really close now, Cerulean City is just over there." She pointed to the shoreline in the distance, past all of the boats. "Now remember we have to be-" Manaphy was cut off as a humongous submarine that we hadn't noticed before came into view.

Manaphy and her phiones panicked and started swimming hectically.

I mean, I was going to hope that maybe the humans in the submarine weren't going to notice us, but now this huge mass of blue pokémon surging like crazy was going to be kind of hard to miss.

Before I could really react, a human emerged from the submarine with a large cannon-looking thing in his hands and a strange device in his mouth that probably allowed him to breathe.

The human aimed his cannon and a huge net shot out, engulfing most of our group. One of the two sharpedos yelled and bit through it, freeing us almost immediately.

I heard the human say something and raise a pokéball. With a flash of white light, a lanturn emerged.

"Uh oh..." I was about to yell for everyone to run, but the human barked out an order and we were all engulfed in yellow electricity. I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I started coming to, the first thing I noticed was how different the water tasted. It was way too chemical-tasting. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a bright area with Ellie, Manaphy, the two sharpedos, and the phiones.

All around me were fake plants and shiny, over-exaggerated pebbles. "Oh no..." I turned and saw a glass wall with humans staring at us from beyond it. I couldn't believe it. I had been captured.

Behind the humans that were gaping at Manaphy stood a red-headed girl speaking with a pair of humans that were hanging on her every word and recording her with a camera. I couldn't hear what the girl was saying through the glass, but she seemed to be talking a lot and the pair of humans were deeply engaged.

"Erg..." Manaphy moaned and opened her eyes. She looked around a moment before saying, "Geez, that's a little embarassing. We were taken out pretty easily by a thunder wave and a few electric attacks."

"Yeah, I guess that's what happens when you travel with a pacifist legendary pokémon." I muttered.

Manaphy pretended not to hear me and stared out at the humans. They seemed visibly more excited now that Manaphy was conscious.

"Oh, I know where we are." She whispered, focusing on the red-headed girl. "We're in Cerulean Gym, she's the water-type gym leader."

The humans with their faces pressed up against the glass must have captured the others' attention, because now the camera was focused on Manaphy.

I was starting to get nervous. I did _not_ want anything to do with a pokémon gym. "Shouldn't we be making an escape plan?"

Manaphy shrugged. "I wouldn't say we need a plan, really. I'll bust us out of here and we'll get to the sea as quickly as we can before the humans have time to try and capture us again. It was pretty foolish of them in the first place to not keep me in a pokéball."

I glanced at the others, who were starting to finally wake up. "What about Ellie and me? And your bodyguards? How're we going to get there, by riding on your kids?"

"Exactly!" Manaphy grinned. "They'll carry you!"

Once the phiones had woken up, Manaphy turned to address them. The humans were still freaking out over her.

"Alright, kids! I'm going to bust us out of here, and you guys will need to carry our guests! Be careful with Frank and Alexander, though, their rough skin might hurt you a bit. Are you ready?"

A bunch of phiones grabbed the two sharpedos and grabbed Ellie, who was still snoring away, and I. They yelled out their readiness.

"Okay, here goes! Make sure you're quick, everyone!" Manaphy turned back to the glass, and the humans outside were visibly curious as to what was going on.

Manaphy opened her mouth and a blast of ultrasonic energy erupted forth in the form of a water pulse attack. I would have thought that the glass holding back a legendary pokémon would have been stronger, but to my surprise the glass actually shattered and we were pushed forth as the tank emptied.

The surging water caused the humans to be thrown away in random directions, most of them getting hurt by slamming into walls and other obstacles.

"Go, go, go!" Manaphy yelled, rushing past them by riding the waves towards the exit. The phiones were right behind her, but the exit was suddenly blocked as a flash of white light caused a starmie to appear in front of the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" The red-headed girl from before declared. Unfortunately she had not been knocked out from the torrential outburst. "I went through a lot of trouble to get you guys after those pokémon hunters captured you, and you're gonna be mine!" She went to stand beside her starmie with a confident smile on her face.


	5. Am I Going to Meet Mewtwo Now?

Manaphy stared at the human and her starmie carefully with her crowd of phiones watching.

"Whazzat?" Ellie finally opened her eyes. "Gah! Guys, where are we?"

"Sshhh," I shushed her. I was really nervous about how this battle was going to go, what with Manaphy being a pacifist and her two bodyguards still knocked out.

"Puddles!" Ellie started squirming. "I dunno 'bout you, but we aren't in water and I can't breathe!"

I was about to answer, but the phiones holding us tossed us into a swimming pool to our right along with the sharpedos. I surfaced so that I could watch the fight.

"Aaahhh, that's much better," Ellie exclaimed, surfacing beside me. "Thanks, guys!"

As Manaphy stared down the Starmie, the blue orbs at the end of her antennae began to glow with a strange pink light.

She glanced at me. "Are you ready, Puddles?"

"Me?" I asked in surprise. "Am I ready for what?"

"My bodyguards are still knocked out and you seem to be a lot more serious than your friend there."

"That doesn't answer my ques-" Before I could finish my sentence, a pink orb shot from her antennae and hit me, causing me to glow all pink. "What is this, what are you doing?"

Manaphy didn't answer. Instead, a second pink orb flew from her head into the starmie. I suddenly felt a really strange rush of dizziness and the room began to spin.

"Wha... what..." Darkness began to cloud my vision, and when it cleared I was standing in front of Manaphy. "What on earth..." My vision was really strange and fuzzy and I found that my voice sounded funny.

"Starmie, are you okay?" The human girl was standing beside me.

"Whoa... Manaphy, what'd you do?!"

"It's my signature move, Puddles," Manaphy said. I looked and saw my magikarp body in the pool, splashing around like crazy. I guess the starmie was just as confused. "It's called heart swap. I can switch two peoples' souls temporarily.

I moved with great difficulty to stand in front of Manaphy and face the human.

"What is this?!" I glanced over to see the two humans with a camera had arisen and started filming. "The great gym leader Misty, while battling the legendary pokémon Manaphy, has lost one of her signature pokémon from some sort of mind-control attack! What will Misty do now?!"

"You're the one that's serious about wanting to train and get stronger," Manaphy said to me. "Prove it. Go ahead and battle."

Misty growled and pulled a pokéball off of the belt on her waist. With a flash of light, a golduck appeared in front of us.

"I don't know what you just did," Misty exclaimed, glaring at Manaphy, "but I'll take you down. Golduck, use water pulse!"

The golduck opened his mouth and some sort of blast of water mixed with ultrasonic waves shot forward and slammed into me, causing me to fall down.

I flailed around. "How do I get back up?! I have too many arm things!"

Manaphy rolled her eyes and pushed me back up to a standing position. If I had had a face, I would have glared at the golduck. I wondered what attacks this starmie could do. I knew that starmie was a water type, but I had no idea where water was even supposed to shoot out of this thing.

"Um... how about..." I tried tensing really hard, but nothing happened.

Manaphy put her face in her hand. "Well, this is embarrassing. Maybe I _should_ have used one of my children instead."

"Honestly, what do you expect?" I demanded. "I'm in a stinkin' starfish body that has no mouth or anything! I don't even know how I'm speaking right now!"

Manaphy was about to reply when the door behind Misty flew open, causing her and her golduck to fly forwards a couple of feet. Standing in the doorway was a gardevoir.

"Oh?" Manaphy tilted her head at the sight of this newcomer. "Is that who I think it is?"

Silently, the gardevoir pushed Misty, her golduck, and the two humans with the camera into the pool with her psychic powers. Manaphy and the gardevoir exchanged glances, and her antennae grew pink again and I suddenly found myself back in my own body after a disorienting rush.

The gardevoir then flicked the starmie into the pool as well, lifted Ellie and I and the two sharpedos out of it, and all of a sudden we found ourselves in the middle of the ocean.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?!" Ellie exclaimed.

I quickly swam to the surface to see the gardevoir floating above the waves. She was looking down at Manaphy with her arms crossed. Suddenly, her body began to glow and she transformed into Mew.

"Whoa..." I was absolutely shocked. I never thought I'd ever get to see a pokémon like Mew in person.

"Manaphy, you need to be more careful," Mew scolded her with a scowl on her face, "you're a legendary pokémon, you shouldn't be relying on a magikarp in a starmie's body to protect you."

Manaphy crossed her arms. "Well, you know my stance on violence. I don't want to harm any living creatures ever again!"

Mew rolled her eyes. "You didn't even contribute that much in the war in the first place. But aside from that, you should at least protect yourself! You don't want to be captured, do you?"

Manaphy huffed in response. "How did you find us, anyways?"

"You were in Mewtwo's territory, he could sense you nearby, Manaphy. He alerted me to come and help you out."

"Well fine, lesson learned." She mumbled in response. "I'll come up with a better way to protect myself that doesn't involve fighting." She gestured to myself and Ellie, who was just now surfacing. "These two are trying to meet Mewtwo, would you be able to take them to him?"

Mew glanced at us in confusion. "Mewtwo? Why on earth would they want to meet him?"

"To train with him, or something."

Mew's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "To train with him? A magikarp and a luvdisc want to train with _Mewtwo_? That doesn't make any sense to me, why not train with a legendary like Kyrogre, he's basically a giant fish."

Manaphy shrugged. "Hey, I dunno, I didn't really question it, I just promised to take them there."

Mew glanced at us again. "Okay, fine. You can head off, I'll make sure to get them to Mewtwo."

"Alrighty, thanks!" Manaphy hopped into the water and her children followed her. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to her two sharpedo bodyguards, since they were still unconscious, but hey. Guess they weren't my problem.

Mew floated over to us and looked down at us with a stern expression on her face. "So you two want to meet Mewtwo, huh?"

* * *

 _A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I was actually really surprised when I was looking up details about Manaphy and found out that she has a semi-signature move called heart swap that was used in the anime to switch peoples' souls around, and I knew that I had to implement it somewhere! It'll probably show up later in the story as well._

 _In case anyone is confused by the little detail, the "war" Mew refers to is the war against the darkness in my first fanfiction,_ Stun.

 _Other than that, please review and keep on readin'!_


End file.
